Tjuun
The Tjuun (Jhoon) are a rare species of bio-mechanical beings formed with the creation of Aethion. They are closely related to the Skrall, lacking the ability to use Kanohi Masks, instead using powerless helmets (though some choose helms shaped like Kanohi). They have the potential to become elemented, but many choose to remain elementally ambiguous. They are known for their immense strength, cunning, and tactical abilities, causing them to be most populous on Promathus and Barrawahi. Biology and Appearance Tjuun are generally referred to as a mix of Skrall and Toa, as their bodies are mostly organic with a bio-mechanical skeletal structure, allowing them to endure a great amount of damage. Their skin is naturally orange, though it can also take on the color of an element in the case of elemented Tjuun. Three physical features are commonly used to identify Tjuun. A Tjuun's head is placed at the forward of the torso, almost level with its shoulders, creating a hunched look. They also possess a pair of small, spindly arms below their primary limbs. Each secondary arm ends with a single claw emerging from their bone structure. Many Tjuun are capable of firing energy from this claw, though the origin of said power is unknown. The Tjuun leg is double-jointed, allowing them to leap great heights and run at an exceptional speed. Most non-elemented Tjuun choose to wear black armor covering their orange skin, creating a rather sinister look. Elemented Tjuun have armor corresponding to their respective elements. Tjuun are also capable of romance, though females are quite rare in the Multiverse. Society and Culture Tjuun have a strong sense of honor, a trait that sets them apart mentally from their Skrall cousins. Tjuun are considered an "immoral" species, often at odds with "core" species such as Toa and Matoran. Though many Tjuun are corrupt, a handful are well-known and respected, such as the Ko-Tjuun Alarist Officer Tek'din. (It has been noted that most elemented Tjuun tend to be more "good" than their non-elemented brethren. Scientific studies have attributed this effect to the element affecting the Tjuun's mentality, giving them a different moral view than before.) In the Multiverse, Tjuun are most commonly found either as warriors on Barrawahi or business executives on Promathus. Many have also chosen to become lawyers, though Tjuun attorneys reportedly tend to defend criminals in cases, and often win. There is also a small tribe of Tjuun on Atohune, but they rarely communicate with other tribes. Language The primary language of the Tjuun is T'juu. It shares many words with the Skrall language, and seems to be easily understood by those speaking Agori. Matoran-speakers, however, have a hard time understanding and learning T'juu. Tjuun names are often formed by combining T'juu words, such as Za'gnok and Iek'zar. Examples: *''za'' - the *''gnok'' - unbound, unlimited *''tek'' - intelligence, cleverness *''din'' - spirit *''vlaa'' - honor *''jorok'' - a joke, falsehood *''kiei/keie'' - me/you *''koure'' - death *''vlek'' - an offensive insult *''iek'' - noble *''vok'' - warrior *''zar'' - guide, leader *''kle'' - skilled Prominent Tjuun Za'gnok is perhaps the most infamous Tjuun in Aethion, spawning a government conspiracay as part of a grand attempt to grant himself power over the Bluespace of Aethion, effectively allowing him to take control and rule the multiverse. While he succeeded in the corruption of the Alarist Planetary Authority Agency, Za'gnok's scheme was foiled by the Toa of Shadows Iranu. Another, less-famous Tjuun is Tek'din, a former member of the APAA and current commander of Spike Squadron, an division of High Sectra Commander Ektris's Elite Squadrons. He also played a part in defeating his corrupted former business partner Za'gnok. The Vlaa'din Tribe on Atohune is led by Iek'zar, an Av-Tjuun. Their territory lies on a small island in the middle of Ato Lake, and is notably very difficult to reach. Trivia *The word "Tjuun" originated from a misspelling of the Bara Magna city "Tajun" on the Lego Message Boards. The author saw the misspelling, liked it, and used it as the name of his new species. Category:Species Category:Species Or Groups